My Daughters Boyfriend
by thumbsup69
Summary: Naruto knew of the risks having a younger girlfriend than you. But he thought she was worth it for any kind of trouble, that is, until he meets her step dad. rated M of sexual content in future chapters BoyxBoy don't like don't read. NaruHina, KibaHina and off course SasuNaru. read and review but please don't flame. May contain LEMON in future chapters, so BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

My Daughter's Boyfriend

Naruto- SasuNaru  
rated M for language and sex in future chapters  
!NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Drama/Romance BoyxBoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I profit from this fic. Blah blah blah.

Hey, wonderful people. I'm kind of stuck with my other fics... Or I'm just a little too busy to write the rest. But here's a little fic I pray, won't reach up over 5 chapters. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

My Daughter's Boyfriend Prologue

XxHinataxX

* * *

Finally, FINALLY. After four years of chasing after him, watching him from afar, and yes, stalking him. I finally have him! The apple of my eye, no other than Naruto N. Uzumaki!  
Siiiighhhhh. I can't help but swoon at merely thinking of him! I'm just so happy he finally noticed me. I can still remember the first time I laid my eyes on him. I was 12 when I first met him. I was a mere elementary student and love already struck me... I was checking out schools I could enter for my high school, since I was still pretty much undecided. I was incredibly shy back then, and I guess I still am up till now. So I honestly didn't know what came over my when I saw him. I was walking around the campus of Konohagakure Academy, My first choice academy, since it was the state university and all. A group of seniors came towards me. I'm pretty sure I turned into a blubbering mess even before they could reach a meter closer to me. So I did the only logical thing to do, to lessen the inevitable embarrassment I was sure to come.  
I jumped in the bushes.  
Landing with a loud thud, I scratched my head and peeked around with my one eye. My short hair ruffled and my lavender eyes widened at the sight that I saw.

It was amazing.

I saw a wide clearing hidden in a thick shrub of bushes, just in the courtyard of the school. I got up and fixed my skirt and walked slowly while picking off the little twigs and leaves that was caught all over me. I heard a little creaking sound and my eyes could have bulged from their sockets from the mere wideness of it. There was a tire swing hanging on one of the bigger trees in the far corner of the clearing, and there was a sleeping blond in the swing! My breath was caught in my throat and I froze momentarily at the sight. I thought I saw an angel, a mere mirage of my desires. He just looked so perfect like that.  
'I… I must be dreaming." I thought. Again, I don't know where I got the courage, but somehow I gathered enough to come close to the sleeping being and I slowly reached out my hand to touch a soft tuff of golden hair. The boys' eyes snapped open and for the first time in my life, my heart skipped a beat. And I think it stopped for more than a minute or so because the next thing I saw was pitch black.  
It seemed like I fainted and I could say it was pure bliss waking up at the smile of the mysterious blonde angel directed at me. That's how I first met Naruto-kun... I was, yet again a blubbering mess when he talked to me. The entire time we were together I was sure I was red as a tomato. But he didn't care, he actually talked to me! And he said so many nice things that I have imprinted in my thoughts as I drank each and every bit of it. To say that I liked him was a complete and utter understatement. I loved him at first sight, loved him at first talk, loved him at first EVERYTHING! It was amazing. I guess you could honesty say I was obsessed with him. Oh, I forgot to tell you that he's also 4 years older than me? He was sixteen at the time and it took me 4 years to confess, and he said YES! Well he practically made me confess. I was hiding in a pole behind him. Watching him from afar as what I would usually do. And he noticed me; he called me over and I hurriedly yet hesitantly came near him. It's amazing how complicated I could feel when it comes to him. I want to be near him but, it's like anxiousness kills me very time I try! I was holding a box of chocolates with some limited flavour ramen... I know it's weird to give someone ramen when you confess to someone, but to Naruto it's the most logical thing to do. He saw the case and smiled at me. He congratulated me first on passing the entrance exam to K.U. Well off course my decision of which school I wanted to attend was automatically the K.U. where Naruto-kun is. When I was finally able to blurt out the words I oh so wanted to scream to him. To say those words that I wanted to say from the very first time we met.  
_"I-I L-lo-love you!"_  
I was beat red when I said it but I'm sure I was redder when he suddenly cupped me in his strong, lean, muscular arms and kissed me…  
ON THE LIPS!  
I think I melted into mush at the time, and I'm pretty sure we've done it more times after. It was a really bold move. I just turned sixteen when I confessed and Naruto is now 20 the age gaps not that big. But I know there are risks in dating older men. I'm sure some people even frown upon it, but I don't care, I love Naruto. And Naruto loves me...  
Right?  
Well, Narutos the sun in my world now.  
I look up to him. We have now been dating for 6 months and here we stand in a fancy restaurant eating dinner. He saved up money for a month to pay for this, and the thought just made my heart swoon. I have been thinking of wanting to be closer to him yet again I guess it's just because I really love him, that's why I want to take this to a new step…  
"Naruto-kun?" I murmured to him. His sharp ears hearing me immediately he gulped down his food and put down his fork. His whole attention on me, looking at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes in question, He tilts his head.  
"What is it Hinata-chan?"  
I frigated under his gaze.  
"Ummm. I-i w-was j-ju-just wo-wondering th-that you'd w-want t-too... That** IF** y-you would want t-to…"  
Narutos golden eye brows rose at the pause. I take in a deep breath.  
"iwaswoderingifyouwanttomeetm ystepdad!"  
I say in a rush and then let out a huff, looking up at him  
expectantly. He froze in his seat, before he took a sip of water and did a spit take.  
"R-really? You want me to meet your dad?"  
I nod a little uncertain hearing the anxiety in my boyfriend's voice. 'Doesn't he want to meet him?'  
"Yeah... M-my step dad..."  
He looked at me for a moment. Before smiling at me, flashing me one of the biggest grins I have ever seen.  
"Off course I'd love to meet him!"  
My eyes lit up at this, automatically smiling back at him. I walked around the table and hugged him. He kissed me in the forehead before moving down on the lips. We look at each other then, I hugged him again.  
'What could go wrong I thought'  
Too bad I didn't see his face pale and eyes darken as he buried his face at the crook of my neck.

_Naruto_

"Fuck Kiba..."  
A scoff "what is it this time Mrs Drama queen"  
I bury my face in my arms sighing deeply as I leaned over the counter table.  
"Hinata wants me to meet her dad."  
Kiba did a spit take and stared at me with wide eyes.  
"Hinata? As in _the_ Hinata? The little shy girl who was always on your tail? That Hinata?"  
I rolled my eyes.

"Why would she want you to meet her dad?" Kiba asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because…she's my girlfriend and all that, so I think-"

"Whoa-whoa! Hold on there…. Hinata? You're dating the same Hinata I think you **SAID** you were dating, right?

"Yes Kiba, **THAT** Hinata. We've been going out for 6 months already…"  
"Well fuck man! Am I still in your life? Did you rip of my title as best friend since birth while I was gone? Why the fuck didn't I know about this?! I can't believe you got yourself a girlfriend who is freakin FOUR years younger than you and y-" Kiba was cut of my a quick hand muzzling his lips shut. Naruto scrawled at his best friend and seeing the other boy still he let go.  
"Man, Kiba your givin' me a head ache here! You were gone for almost 3 years, you haven't even seen Hinata yet, and you only return a month ago!"  
"Well I'll be dammed, so a months' not long enough to open your mouth and think up the words 'oh hey Kiba, I just wanted to tell you since you are my important best friend after all, that I have a girlfriend, oh she's that little girl I used to always have around me so yeah.' **MAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE GA**-"  
and again Kibas' mouth was silenced not by a quick hold on the mouth but a punch in the face.  
"Well, you're not really helping 'oh, great best friend' and I didn't want to tell you because I-I'm not sure..."  
Kiba was about to protest, cradling his almost swollen cheek when he saw the deep and distant look in his friends eyes. Kiba let out a deep sigh and straitened himself back in the kitchen counter.  
"You're still waiting for him huu..."  
Naruto didn't respond, he simply gripped on his drink a little tighter before mumbling the words  
"six"  
He straightened and looked Kiba in the eyes. It was burning with determination, anger and with all the years Kiba has spent with Naruto he could see what other people can't in those eyes. And Kiba saw remorse.  
"Its been six years Kiba. You'd think that I'd get tired of waiting by now. I mean he could be dead in a ditch somewhere... He might not have even existed for all I know..."  
Kiba looked away now seaming to find his own cup of hot Choco very intriguing as he listened in on his friend.  
"I decided to forget him, and there Hinatas been there for four years. And she loves me Kiba, after all those years. I wasn't pretty sure taking this step with her... B-but..."  
Naruto posed for a moment giving it thought before looking straight ahead.  
Kiba scrawled.  
"What are you saying Naruto... Are you... Are you using her?" Kibas eyes turned into dangerous slits. Naruto shook his head.  
"I want to move forward Kiba, and hurting Hinata is the last thing I want. But-but I think she can help me move on you know. She's more real than that **PERSON.** You can call me an ass whole if you still think that I'm using her. But now, doing this for her is the least I can do right? After all that trouble she went through for me, she's worth it, Kiba..."  
No answer. Naruto tuned his head.  
"Kiba?"  
Kiba napped his head, snapping out his deep reverie as he stared into his mug.  
"Hu? Oh, yeah... Your right man"  
Kina offered a small smile.  
"Go for it then, man, sometimes I wonder why you even come talk to me in the first place. When you can just pep talk yourself! J-just take care of... You know, ok man?"  
Naruto nodded, "Thanks man." he took a sip from his mug.  
"Its decided then. I'm going to meet Hinatas' Dad this weekend."  
Naruto flashed Kiba a grin signifying his soon to be departure. Kiba nodded at him and Naruto stalked to the door.  
But before he could completely close the door he looked back at his friend without Kiba noticing. Eyes sullen he looked at his brown haired friend sit in silence in the room before closing the door completely.

* * *

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata walks in to the all too familiar restaurant. She scans her eyes over the place and a predicted there was her boyfriend slurping down on what she guest is his fifth bowl of ramen. She giggles a little before walking closer to his blond lover.  
"Naruto-Kun." she says smiling at him. Naruto chokes a little on his ramen before whipping hi head at the girl on his side.  
"Shinahtha-(gulp) chan" he said putting down his chopsticks. Hinata giggles a little before her eyes darted to the person beside Naruto.  
A wide eyed brunet is staring at her. She raised her fine eyebrows as she recognized the person.  
"Kiba-kun?"  
Kiba looked like a paling statue. When Naruto noticed the exchanged he quickly grinned.  
"Hinata, you remember Kiba right? My best buddy from high school." Naruto tuned to Kiba.  
"You already know about Hinata-chan."  
Hinata blushes a little at what Naruto said before extending her arm.  
"Welcome back Kiba-kun!" she offered one of her bright yet soft smiles at him. Kiba secede to show any signs of life until Naruto gave him a hard jab on the rib. Snapping Kiba out of his trance, scowling at the pain before he turned beat red. He stared at her for a little while longer before extending his own arm and shook the soft small hand.  
"E-excuse us..." Kiba mutters before he dragged Naruto on the other side of the booth.  
"Who the Hell is that Man!?"  
Naruto still a little taken back from the abrupt pull blinked owlishly before he furrowed his brows at his best friend  
"I just told you! That's Hinata."  
Kiba turned redder before his eyes widened and then his face dropped.  
Naruto rose one blond eyebrow 'what's up with Kiba? He seems really bipolar.'  
"What's with you Kiba? You having your monthly period already?"  
Kiba gave Naruto a sharp jab at the back of the head before he tuned his gaze at the woman back in the counter. Hinata changed in the past years. She's taller now, her hair has grown longer and h-her body is... Kiba turned red again and this time it was Narutos turn to slap his friend upside the head  
"Stop it man, your freaking me out!" Naruto hissed at him before walking back to their table.  
"Is everything alright?" Hinata asked with a shy timid voice.  
"Yeah, yeah everything alright. Kibas' just having one of his _spasams_." With this Naruto earned himself yet another jab to the head. Hinata smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Alright then shall we go Naruto-Kun?"  
Naruto smiled and then stood up. Pecking his girlfriend in the lips and smiling down on her.  
"Yep!" he chirped.  
"See you later Kiba!" he said to his friend with a wave and a wink. Kiba was unmoving, watching as the couple sauntered out the building.  
Kiba gave out a loud sigh as he buried his face in his arms.  
"Right...Hinata... Hinata is Narutos  
girlfriend..."

"Alright Naruto, here we are..."  
The couple now stood in front of a ginormous immaculate building. A wall surrounded it barring the building from the outside world. The wall was painted in white, a traditional Japanese garden was skilfully orchestrated in the front yard. A wide area of herbs, ferns and flowers scattered around the inner terraces of the Eden like garden. They now stand in the front porch of the house which now appear a lot less intimidating as the wall that bordered around the garden. But there is something in the base of Narutos gut telling him to go back. That this was a very, **VERY** bad idea, and if he pulled through, he's gonna regret it for the rest of his life. But he already swore! He swore to Hinata and to himself.

As Hinata rung the doorbell and the door opened Naruto knew he should have trusted his instincts and bolted out of there the first chance he got. His body tensed and his world froze, he felt dizzy and air was barely coming into his system. Hazy dark orbs stared at him with shock and hidden desire.  
"Naruto-kun, I'd like you to meet Sasuke Otto-san."

* * *

Ok first chapter. I'm Still not quite sure about this fic though. And I don't have anything against Hinata. I think she's... Okay, and all. But be rest assured this fic will end happily. Hahahaha... That is, if I don't decide to change my mind.

Tell me what you think pls! Read and review! :3

these are their ages by the way =)  
Hinata 16  
Naruto 20  
Sasuke 29


	2. chapter 2

My Daughters Boyfriend 2

SasuNaru  
rated M for language and sex  
!NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Drama/Romance BoyXBoy

Disclamer: i do not own Naruto nor do i profit from this fic. Blah blah blah.

Hey guuuuuuyyyyyys! Thanks to those who faved and followed this fic! You guys are GREAT! Seriously! GREAT! I was just so excited that I just HAD to write this as soon as possible I hope it turned out alright? So anyway! Continue reading!

* * *

_Previously:_

Hazy dark orbs stared at him with shock and hidden desire.  
"Naruto-kun, I'd like you to meet Sasuke otto-san."

* * *

Chapter 2  
My Daughters' Boyfriend: Pasts

* * *

XxSasukexX

It was a sunny Monday morning. I groggily stood from my bed and rubbed the back side of my head. 'Man, I hate mornings'. As I got out of my bed, I could faintly smell the sweet aroma of pan fried bacon freshly squeezed orange juice and pancakes. I smirk knowingly, having a very capable "daughter" in the house was surely very sufficient and accommodating. Hinata has been in a good mood like this for over six months now. I wonder what's gotten in to her, to make her smile so much. I did my morning ritual and went down stairs. And as predicted Hinata was humming a lovely tune as she cooked over the sizzling pan and slid its contents in an awaiting platter in the kitchen counter. She turns her head and gives me one of her blinding smiles.  
"Good Morning, Sasuke-Otto!"  
I smile at her.  
"Hn." surely waking up to pancake and bacon in the morning served with a bright smile was more than heart-warming. I can't help but smirk inwardly at how fine I have raised Hinata. I took my seat in the dining table and put a piece of toast in my mouth as I stirred some cream in my coffee and opened up the newspaper. 'She really had everything set... Everything's perfect... Too perfect...' I look up and she was already seated at the other side of the table fidgeting like crazy. A soft blush was scattered on her face as her eyes darted everywhere except on Sasuke. I raised my eyebrows in question. Seeing this she looked up at me shyly.  
"U-umm... Sasuke-otto-san..." I put my paper down and gave my full attention on her. Curious on whatever she had to say. Hinata didn't ask much of anything, so rare occasions like this where she actually has a request of me, barely happens at all. You could say this thing only happens once in a blue moon. And surely Sasuke isn't stingy enough to deny the girl of anything she desires if ever an opportunity like this arises. She deserves it after all. She's been a good kid and at the top of her school. I look at the clock. I still got time anyway. My lecture meeting isn't going to start for another half hour. I turn back to her.  
"What is it Hinata?" She fidgets more.  
"U-umm. Do you have any plans... T-this week end?"  
She stuttered to me nervously. I raised my eye brows higher.  
"...No, no plans in particular. Why?"  
She looks up at me a little bit more determined.  
"I-it because... I-I want you to meet someone." she said her face turning into a slightly darker red. I furrow my brows.  
"Who?" I ask.  
She looks at me strait in the eye. I notice just how much she has grown at this point, she's not that scared little thrown out girl anymore... But i coud have never expected what she said next.  
"My Boyfriend..."

* * *

XxNarutoxX

'Fuck,Fuck,Fuck,Fuuuuuuccccckkkkk! What's he doing here? Why IS HE HERE!' I froze on my spot unable to move.  
'What the hell should I do!'  
"Naruto?" I snap my head to the soft voice, snapping me out of my inner mental panic.  
"Hu?" I stare at her knowing that HE is just in front of me.  
"Are you alright? You look pale?" Hinata askes as she reached up to touch my forehead gently. I shake my head.  
"I-i'm F-fine Hinata-chan! There is nothing to worry about.' Hinata furrows her brows and nods in understanding. (Well she thinks she understands.) Sasuke stalked out of the room, face unreadable. When he disappeared in the hallway Hinata squeezed his hand.  
She leans on him, "Don't worry Sasuke-otto is a really nice person..." she giggles a little at his widening eyes.  
"He won't bite." she offers him a reassuring smile. And Naruto visibly turned white... 'If only you knew...'  
They entered the main living room of the ginormous house. Naruto stiffly sat on the couch berating himself for even coming here in the first place.  
'Does he remember me? Does he know who I am? What if he does?! He's not gonna tell Hinata is he? Why is he here? He was here all along! His been Hinatas' dad all along?! Why didn't he tell me…' Naruto can't stop the overflowing questions in his head he can't think up of anything and he can't think anymore **PERIOD** because if his mind going into overdrive like this he's **GOING. TO. LOSE. IT.  
**Seeming to have notice Narutos erratic inner tantrum Hinata was filled with concern. Her gaze turned towards her father watching him as his face was a blank scrutinizing her unmoving lover across from him. Hinata knew her dad wasn't a bad person and she lived him, dearly and she was so sure that he and Naruto would get along. She furrowed her brows until she reached an idea. Clapping her hands together she gripped the attention of the other two men in the room.  
"I'll go get us some drinks!" she then got up and left the room. Naruto became a lifeless statue, face paler than ever before. He knew meeting your girlfriends' parents has always been awkward. But this is taking it to a whole new level! Sasuke still didn't move he didn't speak but Naruto could still feel that burning stare directed at him.

At the back of the kitchens pillar where Hinata was hiding she pouted at what she heard...

Silence….

They weren't talking at all! She wasn't even sure if they were still breathing! She hung her head in thought. And then another light bulb floated above her head. She came out of her hiding place. "Umm..." she started, Sasuke turned his gaze to her but Naruto remained frozen. Hinata can't help but sweat drop at Narutos state. She never saw him like this. Naruto was usually an overly confident ball off energy. And he could always get people to like him no matter what! There was no need for worry and he seemed perfectly fine this morning. I wonder what's' gotten into him? Is the pressure of meeting Sasuke-san really that great? Is Sasuke-otto really that intimidating?  
I cough,"were out of tea, juice and coffee. I better go out and buy some in the store." she got her wallet in the counter. Walking through the door she waved at both men. Not noticing the external signs of Naruto to not leave, the words _**"DONT LEAVE ME HERE!"**_ practically etched on his face was still unnoticed by the girl.  
"B-be right back!" and the door shot behind her. She skipped merrily away from her home.  
'This way, I can give them more space to get to know each other!' she smiled at herself. 'This was a brilliant plan!'

XxNarutoxX

'This was soooooo awkward' I thought. I mean, what the fuck was Hinata thinking?! Why the hell did she leave me here with... With...'  
"So… your names Naruto then?" his deep bass voice rung in my ears, I shiver as a hot bolt of heat run down my spine strait up to my cheeks. Too long have I not heard that voice. To long have I not seen that face. And yet they all look different yet the same. To say the least age looked good on Sasuke. More manlier, more huskier... sexier... I shake my head in a nod, trying in vain to keep that blush from spreading. I could FEEL him licking his lips.  
"So that was your name... You didn't tell me..."  
My eyes shot wide...  
'So he remembers... FUCK! what do I do?!'  
"Na-ru-To" my name rolled of his tongue in a way I know only he could have done.  
'What should I do...'  
"W-what are you talking about sir?'  
'yeah! Natuto! Great thinking! Pretend you don't know this ass whole! you never met him and he'll just let it slide. He has nothing on you anyway. He didn't know your name, and there could have been a lot of blonds in K.U. so...' I look up at him eyes on me. I shiver... Fuck.

XxSasukexX

My shock was hidden in my passive eyes. He doesn't recognize me? Did he forget? Oh, wait did I get the wrong person? But I can't be mistaken. It has to be him.  
'I can never forget those big blue eyes. That blond hair and those full lush li-' I smirk and I see him shiver. He has definitely grown since then. He wasn't as scrawny, and baby fat was replaced with rock hard muscles. I lick my lips.  
"Really?" I say to him. He visibly tenses and looks at me his blush darkens. To say the least watching his every reaction was... Amusing. He's still so honest with himself. He can still never lie to save his life, yes this is DEFINITELY HIM.  
He nods his head.  
" I don't remember ever meeting you sir. Maybe you're mistaking me for someone else."  
I raise an eyebrow at him. I can see him shaking and I saw how he nervously raised his arm and scratched the back of his head. The habit of his even back then whenever he lies, is he seriously going to play this game with me? Is he seriously going to pretend not to know who I am?  
Well, I can play that game too. And before I could even think I found myself right in front of him.  
"You know there is always one way to know for sure..." I tell him in a low voice that he had to come closer. He then tensed paling at what I said I could see beads of sweat roll down His forehead and his eyes widening mimicking a dear in headlights perfectly. I inwardly giggle. He's still sooo cute, too cute.  
He tries to open his mouth only to form Incoherent words.  
"Hn... Well, let me check then."  
In a quick blur I was in front of him smashing our lips together.  
"Mmm! Mmmm! MMM!" He struggles under me. I moved my lips on his. Gliding my tongue across those plump lips the way I know he likes. He soon he gives in and stopped his struggling. He holds my arms limply and I straddle him in the couch fitting him perfecting in a lock between my legs. He opens his mouth and I enter a slick tongue in him. He shyly moves his own punk tongue and licked mine. It was incredibly arousing. The way he kissed was still the same back then. yep, this is definitley him. Silently licking each others tongues before he dove in and intertwined both the hot slippery muscles together and we dropped our heads sidewards and backwards. Breathing through pants and throughout our noses in hurried gasps as to not part from each other. I re-explored his mouth, Tasting strongly of ramen.

I scoff. He still eats that junk. Naruto was still in a daze and I moved my hips on his hard stomach, my painful erection gliding across a clothed four pack. He moans in my mouth as he could feel my hard appendage. I reach down as I saw the forming tent in his pants. Our mouth still Intact. Parted separately so we were just licking each others tongues. Intertwined with the other as I kneaded his erection.  
"Uhhh.. ahhh.. Ummm!" he moaned in protest holding my head back to stare at him as our tongues never left each other in its wet dance. His tongue has always been talentedly long. But sadly mine is still longer. We continued like that. Eyes hazy as both our minds went blank. For the moment I saw Naruto in my front porch. I thought I had somehow fallen asleep and dream't another vivid dream about him. All other things in the world disappeared as the only thing I saw was him. I never thought that this could be real… He was still that little kid. And I saw in his eyes that he was still waiting for me. I don't know what came over me but somehow. When I saw him again after those 6 painful years. Nothing else in this world existed except for him. Nothing in my world except for _Naruto_. He was going at it. The leather couch was damp of our sweat, fogged slightly from the heat emanating from our bodies. And then I remember… the way he felt the way he moaned below me, how I could feel him… I pray that this was a dream... because if it isn't then I'm actually kissing… God, this has to be a dream... its just too good to be true. No, if this was reality then its too PAINFUL to be true...

Then, can't this dream last a little longer? just a little more so i could say what i need too...  
"Naruto...I…" but before I could finish what I was about to say the doorbell rung and we could hear the front gate creak open at the arrival of that person. 'Hinata…'  
"FUCK..." I hear Naruto say from below me. And I could simply just say the same thing… 'fuck was right...' Looking back at him I saw his eyes widen as he looked out the door.  
Realization also struck me as I hurriedly got off of him. Guilt visibly washed over us as we realized the gravity of our situation... And, God…

**What have we done? **

The same guilt also washed away both our throbbing erections as the door of the main house cracked open and Hinata came in.

* * *

Hinata stood at the entrance of the room.  
"I got some tea and... Some... Coffee..." her eyes widening as she saw that...

Nothing has change from when she left before!

Naruto was as pale as a ghost now and Sasuke was scrawling at thin air! She groaned inwardly. If nothing, the tension in the room seemed to have grown worse. She shook her head and prepared the drinks. Their entire time together no words were exchanged although. Hinata tried to ease up the tension, but it was just not happening between both men. She let out a sigh as Narutos first visit to her home now needed to be cut short. An hour more and Hinata already ushered Naruto out, coming with him till the garden. They walked in silence for a while until she decided to break it.  
"So how was he Naruto-kun?"  
Narutos face flushed not really sure on how to answer that question. He remained silent. Hinatas eyes remained distant and knowing.  
"Yeah, he's a pretty tough shell to crack." she giggled a little. "Oh, I don't remember telling you yet have I?" Naruto looked at her in question. "Told me what?" Hinata sat them both down of the front porch fixing her long skirt as she did so.  
"How my dad became... Well my dad." she looked at him with her gentle smile not faltering.  
"I was young then... And although you know me as Hinata H. Uchiha...well you know that's not really my legal name..." Naruto nodded. "Yeah I know, your Hinata Hyuga… right?" Naruto gave a triumphant smile, which Hinata returned mildly. "your related with that Neji guy, from the Big Hyuga company"  
"That is correct. but there's more to the story than you think...Neji-nii, I mean Neji wasnt, well he was my brother then he isn't..."  
Naruto raised his golden brows. Looking that the girl in front of him seaming smaller than usual. Memories of the events that happened not over a few hours ago appeared in his mind and guilt once again swept over him. 'Although he may have really wanted to know how all this shit happened and how, yet again, he was caught in the middle of this whole shit ass mess. But he was here to please Hinata, to make her happy. Because out of all the people in the world he believed that Hinata is one of the very few that really does deserve to be happy. So he's not going to make her walk the road back to those painful memories of hers… and to say the least Naruto was confused, after all the things that happened in such a short period of time… is he really ready to know?  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand, I-"  
"No, Naruto I don't think you do." Naruto was caught off guard by the firmness of Hinatas voice, her piercing lavender eyes on him, pleading for him to listen. Guess he'll just have to suck it up… He closed his mouth and gave a curt nod to the girl signifying for her to continue. She took a deep breath.  
"It was when it was my tenth birthday..."  
She looked at a distance as the image formed in her mind.  
"Since I was young my cousin Neji has always been by my side. We grew up in the same crib. When we were still kids we both thought we were actually siblings. He helped me in EVERYTHING my studies, my martial arts. And he didn't just guide me, He protected me to. He protected me from my father when he got mad. Protected my from any form of heart ache. He was very precious to me Naruto. And I loved him so dearly. He was just so perfect at everything he did or does... He was in no doubt better than me... And he loved me too, just as much as I did him... Well at least he used to."  
Naruto looked at Hinata and their eyes met. Nodding to her signifying that he was still listening and is urging her to continue.  
"But everything changed on my tenth birthday. He's as old as you, Naruto. He was four years older than me and in my tenth birthday they told us the truth... I... I was to be the heir to the Hyuga thrown, for I was... The legitimate blood heir..."  
Narutos eyes widened. His mind going into overdrive seeming to be the nth time today, to proses all the girl in front of him was saying.  
"We found out late at night the same day that Neji wasn't really my brother he was my fathers' older twins' son..."  
Naruto raised his eyebrows comically.  
"I never knew that, that happens in real life..."  
Hinata giggles at this, the tension and the heavy atmosphere disappeared a little. She now looks to the distance with a smile. "Yeah... My uncle, the older of the two, died when Neji was born making my dad the rightful successor. We took Neji-nii in but since my dad was the current head I was to be the one to succeed him. Although Neji was the one who was originally supposed to be in my place. When he found out he wasn't happy to say the least. He was never told of his original father until that night and I guess everything kind of crumbled on top of him. Crushing him, you know?"  
Hinatas smile faltered and her eyes now darkened.  
"Well, he got mad. And I couldn't really say anything when he blamed it all on me... I mean, I did fell responsible for this..." looking back a lone tear fell from the soft lavender eyes, shocking Naruto momentarily before he gently wiped it away. Then he whispered gently to her;  
"it wasn't your fault Hinata." Naruto said hugging Hinata close to him in a comforting manner.  
She leaned in the comforting warmth and sighed.  
"...I know..." she smiled up at him reassuringly.  
"But I was a little kid back then and I couldn't help but feel like it was actually all my fault. He was just so better than me I couldn't help but feel that I am stealing what should rightfully be his. I couldn't take how the brother I looked up to and loved would look at me with so much hate and distaste. Naruto… I-I could just N-not bear it..."  
Naruto held her tighter in his arms. Hinata only did ever stutter whenever she's nervous or under deep emotion.  
"I just couldn't depend on Neji-nii anymore. I can't burden him enough. And even if he hates me I still loved him. So I decided to repay him for all the things he gave me and ran away. So he could be the heir. It was his to begin with anyway... I didn't want it with anyway... But you know what? I'm thankful really. Because that very same day I left the Hyuga compound I somehow managed to find my way here. In the door step of Sasuke-otto-san." her lips curved a little upward at the memory. When Hinata didn't hear Naruto speak she continued...  
"I was wet cold tired and hungry then I somehow made it to this house. So I peeked in and that's a how Sasuke-otto first found me. It took a week but he then let me in his home." a giggle. "It was really hard, Sasukes not the type to give everything all at once." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that statement.  
"Don't get me wrong... He took care of me, he just..." a sigh.  
"Naruto-kun, the point is although I didn't feel what i needed to feel at the time I needed it most, Sasuke still came through, he still made me feel wanted, needed and loved me when I thought no one was there for me anymore. He was the one who watched over me and protected me when they tried to get me back. go back to the place i once knew but became so strange to me Naruto-kun, you know what? I'm thankful for everything." she looked up at him drowning herself in those deep blue orbs that are also staring intently at her.  
"B-because everything that happened to me… Led me to you."

Narutos breath hitched. What could he possibly say to that?

"That's why hes so important Naruto… That's why I wanted you to come here today. That's why I'm telling you this… Because how I have become so happy now is all because of him... And you, Naruto. So… so I hope you understand. Even if you two got on the wrong foot today, I hope you could forgive him, I know he could be stubborn and I-I just don't…"

Hinata bit her lower lip and looked down on her feet. Face turning a dark crimson. Naruto raise both his eye brows as he herd a soft mumble. "Because I don't want you to leave me too Naruto-kun… I saw how you acted in there… you seemed like you wanted to be anywhere else… in Hell even, everywhere but there… but he's a part of me Naruto… B-but s-so are you a-and… I-I just can't bear to tear myself in to two anymore…" Naruto could hear soft sob from the girl. Waiting for everything to sink in. he took a deep breath and shook his head… when he opened them again, those bright blue eyes darkened with determination. He heard a shuffle and he instantly dove down capturing smooth soft button like lips. "Don't worry Hinata-chan…" she said trying to sound as convincing as possible without letting his voice crack or shake. " I'm not going anywhere." He smiled at her then he kissed her tenderly yet hungrily. As if to erase any trace of what had happened before...  
Yes, this is where he belongs now... He already promised himself to Hinata...  
And Naruto Uzumaki never backs down from his promises. Even though he knows that deep inside his heart is starting to shatter with the guilt, responsibility he now felt what he needed to do, to protect Hinata, to protect her from anything and everything. And yet his heart is also starting to crumble with the weight off all HIS wishes if HIS deepest desires, and the knowledge he that he may never be able to have them. Because he has Hinata...  
And he DOES NOT want Sasuke...  
He doesn't want Sasuke...  
Because he **CAN'T**have him...

Little to the couples knowledge that a certain raven haired man has been listening in on their conversation behind the closed front wooden door.

Sasuke brought his trembling hands to rest in his eyes as he slid down to the floor  
'Naruto is Hinatas'...  
Naruto... Is My Daughters Boyfriend...'

* * *

**_RING RING_**

"Ughhh, hello?"  
"Kiba, I need you, come to my apartment right now." I shuffle in my pocket for my keys. I could hear shuffling noises and grumbles from the other line as I opened the door to my apartment.  
"Man, where the hell are you? Its 4:15 in the afternoon, can't you have the decency to get out off- AHHHGHHHHAA!"  
"Ughh, can you keep it down. The neighbors would think I'm murdering you for fucks sake!"  
"KIBA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? SLEEPING IN MY COUCH?!"  
"Hmm, man you're like a feet away I think I can here you so you don't need to shout. I need to crash for a few days. My house is being renovated I'm cool with the couch for, hum, a month? Two months tops?"  
Naruto was just staring at his friend in owlish disbelief. His mouth hanging wide open  
"Don't do that you're gonna catch flies."  
Naruto blinked himself back to reality and just shakes his head  
"Whatever man. Wait, how did you get in here in the first place? I locked the door and everything."  
"Yeah, I seriously implore you to check on your windows before leaving your house."  
Naruto just shrugs of the comment and slides in the couch next to Kiba. Bring his face on the fluffy arm rest of the orange piece of furniture.  
"Date with the dad didn't go so well hu."  
A muffled noise came from under the arm rest  
"what? I can't understand dick..."  
Naruto snaps his head up giving Kiba the middle finger.  
"The dad's Sasuke you ASSWHOLE!"  
Kibas eyes widen manically.  
"SASUKE?! ha, are freaking kidding me. Man seriously where do you get your jokes, the retirement house?" Naruto smacks Kiba upside the head.  
"I'm not joking... Sasuke was there... He's there and he's **the fucking step dad of my girlfriend!"**  
Kiba shrugs.  
"Though balls dude... What happened?"  
"You don't want to know..."  
They both stay in silence for a while until Kiba brakes it.  
"So... What changes?"  
Naruto props his head on a pillow sighing deeply.  
" ...I told you already. After everything Hinata did for me...And after everything she said today. No, nothing changes. I stick by what I said. She needs me more than I need her... More than I NEEDED her. I'm just gonna have suck it up and face the reality that he's just like a painful erection that decides to pop out in the most awkward moment possible..."  
Kiba raises a brown brow  
"is that supposed to mean something?"  
"Yes, Kiba, it means that he's a complete dick..."  
Silence...  
"Do you still love him?"  
No reply. Kiba shakes the blond a little  
"hey, man, Naruto?"  
Then soft snoring filled his ears as a reply...

* * *

OK, hey guys, here's chapter one... Two? whatever =). anyway, as you can see its pretty long. well that's because i wont be able to post much updates anytime soon... HEY LIFE'S BUSY.. but I'm not gonna put this up on Hiatus. I'm just gonna have to suck it up and update this fic anyway i can I PROMISE! oh, and just for a warning. some of you may consider this a little Pedophilic? since the age gap of Sasuke and Naruto is 9 years and all. SO BE WARNED. i MAY post up more HOT seances of SASUNARU in the future chapters. Hay it may even conatain some lemon. well maybe... tell me what you think? I'm open to suggestions from anyone about this fic. so please post those wonderful ideas of yours via review! ;)

Thanks FOR READIN' PEOPLE PLEASE STAY TUNED! OH, AND REVIEW!

yeah, and just to make this clear. Otto means dad. K, that's all ^_^


End file.
